The Words Best Friend Become Redefined
by SireyuSpiegel
Summary: Kirsten, taken sick while 'visiting' her her family in Germany, is met with someone she though forgotten. Will she be experimented on again? Written to a Chiodos song. Songfic.


**"The Words "Best Friend" Become Redefined"**

Lyrics by Chiodos

Fanfiction by SireyuSpiegel

I've been hiding in this bed for weeks from this  
Throats raw from screaming and I haven't said a word  
The sky is calling, and the stars, they point to this

Kirsten lie still, hovers up the her neck, felled in battle not by an enemy combatant's hand, but by sickness; And from the blood flowing freely from her wrist, her own. She lie silently in her suffering in the dark room. Her once soft bed had seemed to turn to metal under her, the pillow no better. She felt as if she couldn't speak anymore. She'd tried calling for help, or at least she thought she did. Nothing was clear anymore.

To a chair we see your breath in the air (breath in the air)  
but only for a little while  
Your cold pale skin and tainted purple lips  
Let me embrace you with this kiss  
And together we'll float like angels  
Together... together we will float like angels

She was dead; born that way, lived that way; Would rest forever that way. She defied science and logic. It threatened people who were set in their ways that she was not possible, and then to some like _him_, she was welcomed as possible, and was studied; _experimented_ on. And suddenly, _he_ was there. _His_ hair was dark and long, hanging limply. _He_ was pale, with too blue eyes and a stature that dwarfed her._ His_ coat was long and dark, and what could be seen of _his_ pants dark leather.

_He_ leaned over her; she had a dark aura of coldness. When _he_ breathed, they could see _his_ breath in the air. _He_ kissed her, leaving purple lipstick on her lips. She couldn't help but sit up, though her head ached. _He_ hugged her. She got dizzy, and flopped back onto the pillow, disgusted with herself for enjoying the contact. She raised a claw. _He_ shushed her and called her by her nickname: Fanged Angel. She had to shiver.

Higher than the heavens the clouds part ways  
"Promise me to never look down!" and we'll stay like this forever

The dizziness intensified, and _he_ pressed a warm hand to her freezing forehead. She glared at _him_ through hollow red eyes. Her dark hair, grown long in the weeks she had spent lying in the bed, splayed across the pillow as she shut her eyes tightly. _He_ pressed _his_ lips to her forehead now, leaving another heliotrope lip mark.

"Promise me to never look down." _He_ said.

Her dizziness was thrice as worse now. And suddenly she was sleeping in blackness, and _He_ was gone.

If your stomach feels weak, then my work here is done  
To hide from our twisted ways,  
I've been hiding in this bed  
Been hiding in this bed for weeks

When she awoke she was – Different – no claws, no horns, no markings. She was no longer the monster she had been, and she was repulsed by the fact, when she looked into the mirror he had left, that she was beautiful, gorgeous. There was still some hindrance to her beauty: Her ire, trepidation, and malice shone through the mask. And her hair: It was extremely long, but it was _white. _She sighed, looking up. She tried to stand, but merely floated: She had no legs, or rather she did, but they were made of the same ghostfire-silk material as her hair.

She had hands now. She thought that was the most horrible thing. How did she work them? She'd had them when she was younger, but had forgotten how to use them. She noticed she was naked now too. She tried to pull her clothes on, but was shocked to find that even though she could pick them up, they fell right through her. She would have to go naked. Her skin, once gray, was now brown and tinged with green and red

She looked up; there was a hole in the ceiling, as always. She could see the stars. Could she fly? She floated through the hole; she was small enough to do so, and off into the abyss of the night sky. She was afraid of heights, but was getting used to being this high.

She wouldn't hide in her bed anymore; she could hide in the sky now.


End file.
